User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E19 - Broken
Main Plot: Damon (Damon walks up to Frankie who is talking to Randi, Donovan, Pam and May.) Damon: Hello Frankie. Frankie: Damon buddy. What do I owe the pleassure? Damon: I need to talk to you... alone. Frankie: Sure. (Damon pulls Frankie aside.) Randi: What's so good that he takes my man? May: I think this has something to do with him getting raped at the senior party. Pam: But what's Frankie's inclusion? Donovan: Frankie had the list seniors at the party. That may be helpful. Hopefully. Pam: Hopefully didn't throw it away. (Damon and Frankie are talking.) Damon: I need to know who was at that party. Frankie: It'll take me awhile to gfind that list because I know I didn't throw it away. Damon: Are you sure? Frankie: I have a messy room. It's easy but can take awhile. Damon: That helps a lot. (Ben walks over.) Ben: Hello Damon. What's going on? Damon: Trying to investigate my problem. Ben: A new one? Damon: The r-a-p-e. Ben: Oh. Let's go somewhere private. Take some stress out or whatever. Damon: Can't it wait? I'll be right behind you. Ben: Sure. (Ben walks away. Frankie stares at Ben.) Frankie: Your boyfriend? Damon: Not really. someone I hookup with. Not new to you. Frankie: Yeah... Damon: But remember what I said. Catch you later. Frankie: Yeah. (Damon leaves. Frankie looks confused.) Randi: Earth to Frankie. Frankie: Yeah? Randi: What the wandering eyes? Frankie: That guy, Ben. Was he at the senior party? Randi: I think so. Why? Frankie: Damon was talking to me about solving his rapcase then Ben walked and immediately asked to hookup after Damon told him what we were talking about. Randi: Hmm. Frankie: I'm skipping today. I better find that list before the dance tomorrow night. Randi: You can't skip! Frankie: I can't if you're yelling it out. Randi: Sorry. Frankie: Just cover for me. Okay? If France asks then tell her I had either the nurse or tutoring. Something! Randi: What do I get in return? (Frankie whispers in Randi's ear.) Randi: Good enough. Have your hunky ass back on time. (Frankie runs out of school.) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla, Paris and Sienna are walking to Kayla's locker.) Kayla: He gets me a rose every weekend. He's so sweet. Paris: I guess Ramona's wrong about Dallas. Kayla: Oh she is. What are you ladies wearing to Homecoming? Paris: A purple dress and kitty ears. Sienna: I don't have a dress but I'll make one out of my skirt and dress shirt. Kayla: You can barrow my red one. Sienna: Thnk you! Kayla: Who are you going with? Sienna: We have no lovers so I guess it's me and my brother. Paris: I'm perofrming with Jayden. Kayla: Oh wow. (They get to Kayla's locker and find a rose taped to her locker.) Kayla: Well lookie. (She takes the rose and reads the note.) Kayla: This note is from a guy named... Taylor Parker. (Savannah walks by and overhears.) Paris: Taylor Parker? I've seen him before... a few times. Kayla: This is my second year hear and I don't know everyone in the school. He's just going to have to show his face. (She puts the rose in her locker. Savannah continues walking.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is walking with Nathaniel and Alberta.) Delilah: I'm not that much of a dress girl but I can manage. Nathaniel: You would look great! Delilah: Now, who should I go with? You or you? Alberta: I told you, I'm straight. Delilah: Congrats Nate. You and I are going on a date. Nathaniel: That took some years. Alberta: Oh my god! (They see a set of lockers spraypainted.) Delilah: "Fags suck". Are you serious? Alberta: We should pray. Delilah: Who the hell wrote these? Homecoming's coming and we don't need this! (Crowds of people surround the lockers.) Main Plot: Damon (Cassie runs up to Daniel, Liam and Rebecca.) Cassie: Guys? Liam: Babe! (Liam hugs Cassie.) Rebecca: Did you seriously call her babe? Daniel: What's up Cas? Cassie: Where's Damon? Daniel: Not sure. Why? Cassie: Frankie just sent me a list of seniors who were at that party. The one where Damon was... you know. Rebecca: What's the problem? Cassie: Frankie wants us to investigate each of these seniors. Liam: How many? Cassie: 25. Rebecca: Ugh. That'll take forever! Cassie: If it's five of us working division. Rebecca: Oh. Who's the fifth? Cassie: Chloe. Find her and start questioning these seniors. I'll forward the list to you guys. Liam: You got it, babe. Cassie: I'm gonna find Damon. (They all start the mission.) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla is in class. Taylor is giving her a sexy face.) Elizabeth: Mr. Parker, the answer to this problem is not on Kayla's face, since that's what you're focusing on. Taylor: Um. Kayla: Parker? (The class giggles. The bell rings.) Elizabeth: Class dismissed. Remember the quiz in two weeks. (As the class walks out, Taylor walks over to Kayla.) Taylor: Excuse me, pretty lady. Kayla: You're Taylor Parker, aren't you? Taylor: Indeed I am. Kayla: Did you send me these? (She pulls out the rose and letter.) Taylor: Indeed I did. Kayla: Why? Taylor: Let's just say, there's alternate sexy girls of Orlando High. (Kayla blushes.) Kayla: Well then. I'm flattered. Taylor: Flattered enough for a lunch date or something? Kayla: I... have a boyfriend. Taylor: Yeah. That tenner who jokes a lot, right? Kayla: His name is Dallas. Taylor: Houston, she has a boyfriend. Kayla: Wow. You're pretty funny. Taylor: And hot stuff too. Kayla: Listen, I have a boyfriend and I don't want to be tempted out of monogamy. So reject. (Kayla walks away. Taylor gives a mischevious look.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is in the principal's office.) Delilah: This is unacceptable. Mr. Jones: Ms. Benson, I know this is a strange and offensive incident but we can't get rid of in a second. Delilah: But you have to at least send a team or something! Mr. Jones: I told you, we'll handle it. Delilah: Handle it quickly. Mr. Jones: Don't tell me how to do my job. Delilah: Sorry, I'm just so pissed. Mr. Jones: I am too. I will put together a gaurding unit for the next week. Delilah: Thank you. As long as we get this brushed off our shoulders. (Delilah leaves the office.) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Paris are on their way to lunch. Savannah walks up to them.) Savannah: Kayla, got a sec? Kayla: Wait for me, Paris. (Paris walks to lunch.) Kayla: Make it quick. Savannah: You know Taylor, right? Kayla: What about him? Savannah: I suggest that you don't fall for him. Kayla: Why? Savannah: Because he's a player. Kayla: Why should I believe you? I mean you tortured Molly, screwed JC, betrayed Randi and led a secret fake relationship with my friend for months. Why should I believe one of the school's meanest bitches? Savannah: Please watch your mouth. Kayla: Hmph. Savannah: I dated Taylor during Grade 9. Kayla: Really? Savannah: Yeah. He's a dog. He cheated on me with another bitch and when I gave him a second chance he dumped me for some slut. Kayla: Do you really have history? Savannah: Of course we do. What ever you do, don't fall for his tricks because that rose thingy is how I got with him. (Savannah walks away. Kayla looks upset.) Main Plot: Damon (Damon and Ben walk out of the boiler room after having sex.) Ben: That was some good sex. Damon: You weren't bad. Ben: You felt good especially since it's hot in there. (Cassie runs over.) Cassie: Hey! Damon: Yes Cassie? Cassie: We're close to finding your rapist. Ben: I'll see you later. (Ben walks away. Cassie looks at him.) Damon: How close are we to finding the bitch? Cassie: In fact, really close. Damon, what were you doing? Damon: What do you mean? Cassie: Were you having sex in there? Damon: So, what if I was? (Cassie walks over to Ben.) Cassie: You! Ben: Can I help you little girl? Cassie: Where were you on the first day of school? Ben: In school. Cassie: How about that night? Ben: Doing something. Cassie: Doing what? Ben: Minding my business. Cassie: You were at that party. Frankie Martin's party. Ben: Does it matter what I was doing? Cassie: The real question is WHO you were doing! Ben: G-get away from me! (He slams his locker shut and runs away.) Damon: What's wrong with you? Cassie: That's the most suspicious interrogation, Damon! Damon: You just made him nervous! He's not the guy who raped me! (Damon storms off.) Cassie: Oh really? (Cassie goes into the main office and quietly searches for locker keys.) (She walks back to Ben's locker and hacks the key lock open. She opens his locker.) Cassie: Well, what do you know. (She finds pictures of Ben having sex with a passed out Damon.) Cassie: Caught you now, you pervert. Subplot: Kayla (Kayla is at lunch with Paris and Jayden. Jayden is rapping and Paris is singing.) Kayla: Do you have to rehearse? Jayden: Yeah we do. Paris: And you're gonna deal with it. (Dallas joins them.) Dallas: Hey people. What's rocking? Paris: My voice. Jayden: And my rhymes. Kayla: Jayden, Paris... can you give us a minute? (Jayden and Paris go to another table.) Dallas: Alone time? Kayla: Look. There's this guy who kinda likes me. Dallas: He's too late. Kayla: I don't think he's gonna leave me alone. Dallas: I'll handle him for you. Who's the guy? Kayla: Taylor Parker. Dallas: The idiot who stole my drumbsticks and my pants? Kayla: You've encountered him? Dallas: Yeah! He thinks he can rule the school. What did he do with you? Kayla: Send me a rose and love letter. Savannah just told me that he's a filthy player and now I believe it. Dallas: I want this guy off our necks. Kayla: We can handle it right? Dallas: Oh yeah. (Kayla grabs his head and kisses him. They smile.) Third Plot: Delilah (May is comforting Molly at her locker.) Molly: I can't believe I would get myself into this. May: How long? Molly: Awhile. May: Well this is gonna be bumpy. (Delilah walks over to them.) Delilah: Ladies! May: Can we help you? Delilah: You've heard of today's vandalism, right? May: Yeah? Delilah: Well until Jones gets off his ass. I want to handle this myself with a team. May: I would but Molly's crying. Donovan: What's wrong, babe? May: She's just.... on her period. We need to go. (May and Molly leave.) Donovan: Awkward. Delilah: Donovan would you be interested in helping me find the homophobic vandal? Donovan: Sure. I need something to do anyways. Delilah: Good. We need another person. Pam: I'll help. Delilah: Whoa. Where did you come from? Pam: Down the hall. I want in on this action. Delilah: Okay then. Who has a Homecoming date? Pam: Not me. Donovan: I have Molly but I can balance. Delilah: Great! Pam: The idiot who sprayed my locker is gonna get beat with my tennis racket. Delilah: Well then... let's get started. (They start walking.) Main Plot: Damon (Frankie sneaks back into school. Cassie stops him.) Cassie: Frankie. Frankie: Hey. How's the mission? Cassie: The mission is about 10% away from success. Frankie: Should I be happy? Cassie: Yes! I found his rapist. Frankie: Who? Cassie: Ben. Frankie: I figured. How'd you find out? Cassie: He was suspicious during the interrogation then I hacked into his locker. Frankie: What did you find? Cassie: These. (She hands him the photos.) Frankie: Who makes photographs anymore and keep them in lockers? Cassie: Crazy, isn't it? Frankie: Okay. Let's complete the next ten. (They walk off.) Main Plot: Damon (Afterschool, Damon walks out and sees Frankie, Trevor and Cassie.) Damon: What the hell? (Ben walks up to him.) Ben: Hey. Care for another round? Damon: In a minute. (Cassie sees Ben talking to Damon and gets upset.) Cassie: That's him right there. Trevor: That's his rapist? Cassie: Indeed. Frankie: Why the hell are they talking? Cassie: They hookup every time they get a chance. Trevor: Why is he hooking up with his rapist? Frankie: I'm guessing he doesn't know it's him yet. Cassie: It's still wrong.He can't be screwing a guy he barely knows since summer. Trevor: They met in rehab. Frankie: No wonder. A bunch of clueless idiots. (Damon and Ben walk back into the school.) Frankie: Makes me sick. Subplot: Kayla (Taylor and talking to his friends. Dallas storms up to him.) Dallas: So first you take my drumsticks! Then you take my pants like a homo. Now you're trying to take my girlfriend? Who do you thnk you are? Taylor: I think? I know I'm better than you. Kayla's ass will be on top of my dick when I'm through with. Dallas: Shut up! Taylor: Getting mad? Tell me a joke to cool yourself down. Dallas: Knock knock. Taylor: Who's there, loser? Your mother? (Dallas punches Taylor to the ground) Dallas: My fist. (Taylor gets up.) Taylor: You're lucky we're on school property. Let's go! (Taylor and his friends walk away.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah, Donovan and Pam are next to a bus.) Delilah: Someone has to stay here. Pam: But we have to get ready for tonight. Donovan: Wait, there's someone we need to question. Delilah: Who? Donovan: Her. (He points to Jo.) Pam: I'm pretty sure she didn't do it. Delilah: She's a total homophobe. Pam: But she's not dumb enough to vandalize about it. Donovan: I think we should question her anyways. (They walk over to her.) Donovan: Ferrin! Jo: What the hell do you want? Delilah: We have something to ask you. Jo: If you two are referring to those anti-gay slurs defaced on those locker, wasn't me. Delilah: Are you sure? Jo: Are you asking me if I'm sure I wasn't doing something stupid than I already did? Pam, a little help? Pam: We're trying to figure it out. I know it's not you. Jo: Thank you. As much as I dislike you and you. I give you my word. It wasn't me. (They walk away from Jo.) Donovan: Well that's a bust. Pam: Beats me. Delilah: Are there any other homophobes we know? Donovan: Frankie's bi, Trevor's gay, JC's not straight, Randi's clean, Molly and May are clean, Travis's is clean.... Jacob? Delilah: He transferred to Clearwater. Donovan: Oh, yeah. Delilah: Any underclassmen? Pam: The meanest ones I know are Taylor and Myles but Myles shook hands with Damon, Taylor's busy hitting on Kayla. Delilah: This is crazy. Who's our guy... or girl? (They all look confused.) Main Plot: Damon (Liam is storming around the halls looking for Damon. He slams open the boiler room.) Liam: Hey!! (He sees Damon and Ben making out. He grabs a metal stick and points it at them.) Liam: Get out! Damon: What the hell are you doing in here? Liam: I said get out! (They get out.) Liam: You! Run! (Ben storms off.) Damon: What's wrong with you? Liam: What's wrong with you?! You're screwing the guy who ruined you life? Damon: He didn't! Liam: You are so damn stupid! (Liam throws the photos at Damon. Damon picks them up and looks at them.) Damon: I... can't believe this. Ben... raped me. Liam: No shit, sherlock! Why do you think he ran away a second ago? Damon: This is all my fault. I never figured this out. Liam: Because you were too stupid to even realize it! (Daniel, Rebecca, Chloe show up.) Daniel: Oh no! What happened? Liam: I just showed Dumb Damon the truth. (Damon breaks down crying. Liam starts feeling bad.) Liam: I... I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to. Damon: You were right... I'm an idiot. Rebecca: Smooth move, Liam. Liam: Shut up! We need to help him. Chloe: Oh... Liam: Come on... let's go tell the principal... and the police. (They help Damon up and take him to the office.) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Quinn are at Kayla's house, trying on dresses.) Kayla: Who's your date? Quinn: No one. Just going with friends. Kayla: Is it weird how I still liked you with Nathaniel? Quinn: I know. I miss him too but we sucked face with a guy behind my back. Kayla: And yet, you're still friends with him. Quinn: We clicked better as friends anyways. But what about you and Dallas? Kayla: I just heard that he punched Taylor in this face over me. Quinn: Ouch. Kayla: First I have a baby, then I lose my baby's daddy, now I have two other boys fighting over me. Quinn: Tough love life. Kayla: Tell me about it. I just want Homecoming to go great and go back to school on Monday, like usual. Quinn: You'll find a way. Kayla: I hope. (Kayla goes to check on Alicia.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is on video chat with Donovan and Pam.) Delilah: Are you guys almost ready? Pam: Right on it. Donovan: I'm... working on it. Delilah: Well hurry, we need to catch the vandal before they hit the school. Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Quinn are driving to Homecoming. Dallas calls Kayla's phone.) Kayla: Yes, darling? Dallas: Are you driving to Homeocming yet? Kayla: I'm right around the corner. Don't punch anyone. Dallas: Oh, you heard about that? Kayla: Duh! Dallas: Sorry, I'm... Kayla: It's okay but you have to control your temper. Dallas: I know. Kayla: You're still gonna slow dance with me tonight. Don't worry about that douche. Dallas: I'll try not to, babe. Kayla: I... I love you. (Quinn looks at Kayla strange.) Dallas: Wow. I... love you too. Kayla: I'll see you there. (They hang up.) Quinn: Awe! Kayla: Zip it. Quinn: That was sweet. Kayla: I only said that to calm him down. Quinn: Oh bummer. Kayla: I know but what could I do? Quinn: Good point. Main Plot: Damon (At Homecoming, Damon is standing at his locker. Trevor walks over to him.) Trevor: Need some cheering up? Damon: What could you possibly offer? Trevor: I heard you broke down. Damon: Well, I discovered my rapist today. Trevor: Whoa. Damon: I've been having sex with the guy who I thought was clean and innocent, not knowing that he raped me. Trevor: Did you tell anyone? Damon: Yeah. He's expelled. My parents are pressing charges. Trevor: All craziness in one day. Damon: MY life is ruined. Trevor: Not yet. (Trevor puts his hand on Damon's hand.) Damon: You really can't help yourself. Trevor: Don't you forgive me? Damon: I do, I just don't know what to do. I feel dirty. Trevor: You're not even in something classy. Damon: You're in jeans and a polo shirt. (Trevor pulls out a necktie and puts it on.) Damon: Showoff. Trevor: It's a great look for a black polo shirt. (Damon smiles at Trevor.) Trevor: Homecoming's starting. Wanna go and be my last minute date? Damon: You go ahead. I'll catch up. (Trevor walks away. A minute later, Ben appears.) Ben: Awe, was that your boyfriend? Damon: What are you doing here?! Ben: I got expelled and may be going to jail. Damon: You deserve it, you rapist! Ben: I told you, you felt good from the inside. Damon: Shut Up! Ben: You have nothing left. I already fucked you in every way. What retard goes fucking his rapist? (Ben runs away laughing. Damon start breaking down in tears.) Subplot: Kayla (At Homcoming, Kayla and Dallas are holding hands. Taylor is watching them looking upset.) Kayla: He can go screw himself. Dallas: He should really get a life. (Jayden and Paris walk on stage. The music starts playing "The Way" by Ariana Grande.) Jayden: I say, I think about her ever second, every hour, Do my singing in shower, Picking petal off of flowers, Do she love me, do she love me not? I ain't a player, I just crush a lot. Paris: You give me that kind of tell, Want it all the time, Need it everyday. On a scale from one to ten, at I'm a hundred, Never get enough I can't stay away.... (Kayla and Dallas are dancing with each other.) Dallas: They sound lovely. Kayla: I know right? Dallas: I wonder why I'm not the drummer. Kayla: They're playing the instrumental track. Dallas: Oh, I knew that. (Taylor walks over to them.) Taylor: Mind if I cut in. (He pushes Dallas. Kayla slaps Taylor.) Kayla: Get out of my face! (Taylor storms off.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Nathaniel slowdancing to the music.) Delilah: Is this weird? Nathaniel: What do you mean? Delilah: My hands on your shoulders, your hands on my waist. Nathaniel: This is slowdancing. Delilah: A bi boy and lesbian. Nathaniel: We're best friends, not weird at all. Delilah: Maybe not... (Delilah's phone vibrates.) Delilah: It's Pam. (She answers.) Delilah: Talk to me. Pam: Donovan just spotted our guy upstairs. Delilah: Are you sure? Pam: Well he said the perp isn't dressed formally. Delilah: I'll... be right there. (She hangs up.) Nathaniel: Duty calls? Delilah: I... Nathaniel: You owe me another slow dance. Delilah: Haha. sure. (Delilah runs into the hallway.) Main Plot: Damon (Samantha and Daniel walk by Myles at the bus stop.) Myles: Have fun. Daniel: What's wring with you? Myles: Haven't you heard? I can't go. Too bad. (Samantha and Daniel walk towards the main enterance.) Samantha: I hear crying. (She looks up.) Samantha: Oh my god. Daniel: What? Samantha: Look! (They see Damon on the roof.) Daniel: Oh shit! (He calls Liam.) Liam: What's up dude? Daniel: Damon's about to kill himself! Liam: What?! Daniel: I'm looking straight at him. He's on the roof. Liam: We have to stop him! Daniel: Do you know a way on the roof? Liam: Blake showed me. Stay there and make sure he doesn't. Daniel: Okay. Hurry. (They hang up.) Samantha: What are we going to do? Daniel: Hope that he doesn't do it. Subplot: Kayla Elizabeth: Next, performing an acoustic version of Heart Attack, Ramona Peterson! (Ramona walks on stage as the audience claps.) Ramona: Never put my love out on the line, Never said yes to the right guy, Never had trouble getting what I want, But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough... (Kayla and Dallas watch Joe and Shawn dance like weirdos to the music.) Darnell: Dance monkey boys! Kaitlin: Stop it! Brittany: Losers. Shanleigh: Dance! Sienna: What's wrong with you two? Kayla: They're going to embarras themselves. Dallas: I'll say. Kayla: Let's go somewhere private. (They go into the hallway and see France and Travis making out.) Kayla: Okaay. (They past a bathroom.) Randi: Oh Frankie! Right there! Frankie: Woo! (They're grossed out.) Dallas: That's gross. Kayla: Let's go to another one. (They walk over to a set of locker and start making out. Dallas runs is fingers through her hair and up and down her legs.) Taylor: So you like that? (Taylor pushes Dallas.) Dallas: Would you leave? Taylor: Make me, funny boy! (Dallas punches Taylor and they start fighting like mad men. Kayla pushes then apart.) Kayla: Taylor! Let me put this in slow terms so you can understand. I. Don't. Want. You. Find someone else! If you mess with me or my boyfriend again, I'll ruin your life! Taylor: Fuck you and fuck you! (Taylor storms off.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is running through the half-dark and empty halls. She pulls out her walkie-talkie.) Delilah: Donovan, are you on him? Donovan: He's heading downstairs to the Grade 9 lockers. Pam: I'm on that side. (Delilah hears running footsteps coming by the nearby staircase.) Delilah: He's coming in hot! (A mysterious figure bolts down the stairs. Donovan jumps off the stairs and right behind the figure.) Delilah: You almost got him! (Pam dumps water from a bucket to the floor then she swings a hanging sign.) Pam: He can't miss this! (The figure gets smacked by the sign and then slips and falls in pain.) Pam: Smack cam! Delilah: We got him! Pam, find Jones. (Pam runs to find Mr. Jones. Donovan sees spray cans and keys fall out of the figure's pockets.) Donovan: Well, we caught him. Now let's see who's behind the mask... (Donovan pulls of the mask.) Subplot: Kayla Blake: Next up, performing A Thousand Years, Kayla Palmero! (The audience claps. Kayla goes on stage with her guitar.) Kayla: Heartbeats fast, colors & promises, how to be brave, How can I love when I'm afriad to fall, but watching you stand alone... (While singing she sees another mysterious figure standing by the door. Kayla sheds one tear and smiles.) Kayla: I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years.. I'll love you for a thousand more... Main Plot: Damon (Damon is on the edge of the roof. Liam, Chloe, Trevor and Rebecca runs through the door.) Damon: What are you doing here? Liam: Keeping you from making a big mistake. Damon: I already made the mistake of trusting a rapist. Liam: I'm sorry I insulted you! Damon: It's not your fault. You were right. I'm a failure, a stupid boy. Rebecca: You're not the only one in the world to go through this. Chloe: Think Damon. Trevor: Damon, it's my fault this happened to you. Chloe: Trevor... Trevor: It is! Kissing another guy while Damon was in rehab tore our relationship apart! If I hadn't done that then Ben wouldn't have been all over him. It's my fault he was in rehab anyways after the way I treated him last year when he wanted me... and I wanted Nathaniel, who cheated on Quinn wth me. I was the start of this mess. I should be on the edge of this roof not you. (Trevor starts crying.) Trevor: I'm sorry, Damon. (Damon turns around.) Damon: Trevor... (Damon runs up to Trevor and kisses him.) Damon: I forgive you. Liam: He just saved his life. (Daniel and Samantha yell from the ground.) Daniel: What's going on up there?! Samantha: Is he okay?! Liam: He's okay! Trevor just saved him from heartfelt...love! (Daniel and Samantha run inside.) Rebecca: What a relief. Subplot: Kayla (After her performance, Kayla walks to the hallway and looks around. Jayden follows her.) Jayden: Kayla... Kayla: Not now Jayden. Jayden: I know what you're doing... I know what you're thinking. Kayla: And what's that? Jayden: I saw him too. Kayla: You did? Jayden: I figured it out by the song you were singing. You looked at the door, shed a tear and smiled, then the chrous. Kayla: You couldn't stop him? Jayden: I saw but I couldn't get to him. Kayla: Damn. (Someone appears from a distance.) Voice: Kayla! Kayla: S... Dallas: That was an lovely performance! Kayla: Oh it's you. (Dallas runs up to Kayla and kisses her.) Dallas: You lover boy is hear! Hey Jayden. Jayden: Hey... Dallas: Let's go! (Dallas and Kayla go back to the dance and Jayden sighs.) Main Plot: Damon (Trevor and Damon are walking with Liam and Rebecca when they see Ben being taken away in handcuffs by the cops.) Damon: Oh my... Trevor: Bye bye bastard. Outside... Cassie: Bye guys! (Cassie leaves with Jasmine and Jay.) Chloe: Here's my ride. (Chloe gets in Tammy's car and leaves.) Damon: Is this a crazy night? Trevor: It got better since Delilah, Pam and Donovan caught that son a bitch. Damon: So now what? Trevor: He out of Orlando High. Out of our lives. Damon: I want to let you back in. Trevor: Really? Damon: Yes! Trevor: Then.... let's hop to it. (They share a kiss and smile.) Damon: Welcome back to my heart. This Winter (Trevor throws a trash can at a showcase.) (Randi burns her homework in front of Frankie.) Everyone Travis: You came all this way for nothing! Damon: I can't believe this has gotten worse. (Liam covers his mouth in shock.) Liam: NO!! May: I can't believe I put that out there. Will France: You should've thought of that before going down on my boyfriend! Daniel: Who are they? Where are they? Kayla: The fact that I have a baby, shouldn't be a problem for us. Dallas: Give me one reason. Break (Kayla gets in her car.) Molly: This maybe it for us. Donovan: I don't weant it to be. (May looks shocked.) Midseason of Orlando Begins in February on Degrassi Wiki. Category:Blog posts